Music is the heart of Christmas
by aine hathaway
Summary: Aurora, the Head Music Elf at the North Pole, is the closest friend that Bernard has. They love each other dearly but neither do anything about it, leaving their relationship as just friends. But with the new Santa and their meddling friends, will that change?
1. Chapter 1

"I... don't want alot for Christmas,

There is just one thing I need,

I don't care about the presents,

underneath the Christmas tree,

I just want you for my own,

more then you could ever know,

make my wish come true,

All I want for Christmas,

Is... You!"

Music was blarring from the speakers on the other side of the glass in the booth. A dark haired elf stood alone on the other side singing into a mic. What? Where do you think Santa gets his Cds to give as presents for Christmas? All songs by all artists were recorded in the one building, in the recording studios. Aurora was the main female singer in the North Pole. There were several others such as her best friend Isabella but you need to be able to change your voice constantly with magic to sound like the singer. Aurora had a gift with music and found changing her voice very easy. Every now and again, the elves would put some of her own versions as extras on the Cds.

Isabella, along with their other best friend Raechela and several other of the music elves sat nodding their heads to the beat of the music, some were dancing and Raechela was prentind to play guitar like she had done before hand for the actually backing music. Isabella played the piano when needed, while Rae played the guitar.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need

(And I...)  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace

(Ah...)  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby"

Aurora by her looks you would think her about 15 but trully she was over a thousand years old. She wore a beautiful silky scarlet dress, with one side that dipped down lower than the other. Around her shoulders was a snow white cloak that reached the floor. On her left hand were two rings to do with music, one with a treble clef another with double quaver notes. On her right hand was a strange braclet made of brown vines and green flowers that seemed to almost grow up her hand, a gift from Mother Nature herself. Also around her neck was a simple silver chain that held a pretty ballerina charm, showing her love for dance. Her eyes and lips were painted a beautiful firey red and her nails were striped white and red. Her pointed ears were visible through through dark brown, red streaked hair. On her feet were a pair of tall white wedges that were carved to llok like white leaves.

Isabella and Rae continued to mess around in the booth as they listened to their friend sing.

Isabella was slightly older than Aurora but Rae was a bit younger than both of them. Isabella, like Aurora, had dark hair but shorter and kept it around her shoulders instead of down to her waist. She wore a green hat on her head that Rae had gotten her for Christmas, around her neck was a present from Aurora (Rory), a bronze locket with a snowflake carved onto the front of it. She wore a green sweater over a white top, along with a red with white snowflake patterned over jacket. She wore a pretty red, plietted skirt with dark green tights and white leg warms that slightly covered her green converse that had three red snowflakes on the sides. Her nails were painted like holly and on her wrist was a beautiful charm bracelet.

Isabella was actually a chef over in the kitchens but she loved music and often helped out with the songs, wether they were Christmas ones or not.

"I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby"

Raechela or Rae as she liked to be called, was a quite bubbly elf and always had some wild stories to tell. She was friends with pretty much all elves there in the North Pole. She loved to play pranks and mess about, alot of times this ended with either Rory or Isa chasing her all around the workshops. Which happened atleast twice a day. Rae at the time was wearing a red off the shoulder top with a blue tank top underneath, along with a green leather jacket. Also she wore a pair of green shorts over some blue tights with green leg warmers. On her feet were red converse, each with a blue flower on the sides. On her head she had a bright red farmers capand around her neck were two necklaces; a guitar pic and a long chain with a charm saying 'HoHoHo'. Also like her friends, her nails were painted with a Christmas theme, hers were blue with snowflakes and a snowman.

"All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..."

At that moment, Rae's and Isabella's boyfriends showed up. Toby who was with Isa was a technology elf, which ment he was involved with all things technical including computers, ipods and phones, whenever something was broken or not working properly there at the studios they had to call up the tech elves. Toby was a very hyper and cheerful person and was good at making everyone laugh. He knew how to make anything funny and was good at coming up with good ideas on the spot. He had short dark hair and was quite tall and lanky. He was known for pranking around the North Pole, but everyone seemed to enjoy his pranks, he once even put his own intercom system around the workshops, that was a fun Christmas.

Then there was Will, Rae's boyfriend. He was involved in all things sporty. Wether it was tickets to matches, sport kits or footballs or any other type of equitment, his team were on it. He was quite tall and had dark hair with blond highlights. He was the quiet type on the outside but truly he was just as wild and fun as the rest of them. He loved books aswell as sports and was the type to just come up with the most random comments that could have anyone rolling on the floor in stitches.

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You"

After the lads had greeted their girls, they turned to the booth where Rory was still inside, just finishing up the last song of their last CD of the year. "She sounds good" remarked Toby. They all agreed. "Yeah," said Rae, "except its Christmas and I want to relax." They all looked to the blond elf like she was nuts, their friends singing was now just being heard in the background.

"Elves?"

"Christmas?"

"Relax?"

Rae just looked a little nervous, "yeah." This just caused them to continue to star at her. Rae laughed nervously and then pointed behind her out the door to distract them, "oh look, Bernards coming!" They all looked (well except of Rory who was still in the booth and wasn't paying attention to what was going on outside).

"Cause Baby,

All I want for Christmas... is..."

At that exact moment Bernard walked in, he had been looking for them for a while. Santa was almost ready for take off except he had to make sure everything was in the sleigh that was needed. Also Comet was acting up again and he need Rae's help to calm him down as she was the head stable elf and was in charge of all the Reindeers. He smiled when he saw Aurora or Aura as he was known for calling her in the booth just finishing up a song.

Aurora opened her eyes as she sang the last word of the song and was surprised at the amount of people that were now in the booth. Her eyes locked with Bernards by accident as she sang.

"You..."

She took off her headphones and came out to her friends all cheering. "Nice work!" complimented Isa. Rory just smiled and said, "wouldn't have sounded half as good if you guys hadn't done the backing track, so I thank you." She then looked to Bernard and smiled, they had grown very close over the years and it was tradition for them to spend Christmas eve night together celebrating with just the two of them and have dinner on Christmas with all their friends. The two often spent New Years eve together aswell. She skipped over and after another minute of messing about on the soundboards and computers with the aid of Toby she handed over the last few CD's needed for that year. "All done" she said happily. "I'll put these in the Santa Sack before they leave," he replied smiling at her and taking the Cd's. He then set his eyes on Rae, "you're supposed to be helping with the Reindeer." Rae suddenly let a look of pure innocence cross her face but this often ment she was just trying to get out of trouble. This worked with most but not Isa, Rory, Toby or Bernard but it did work wonders on Will. Bernard just raised his eyebrow and glared back at her, "Go!" Rae opened her mouth to protest but before she could, Aurora sent a wicked grin over to Isabella who nodded in return. Aurora stepped up and pushed Rae right out the door, "get going, you can't cause Santa to be late. Again!" Rae just walked away grumbling about 'ungrateful elves' and 'needing some new friends'. Will shrugged as he watched her go, "she'll calm down later" and with that he raced outside after her.

Isabella and Toby then started to leave, "we're heading down to the kitchens and then going to my house" Isa explained. "Not going to wait until Santa comes back?" wondered Bernard. They both shuck their heads and left out the door with Aurora calling after, "Have a good night!"

Aurora smiled at Bernard and the two left the studio after she locked up. They headed off together towards the sleigh. After some final checks and Comet was finally settled in all they were missing was the Big Guy, who soon arrived. As they did the checks and walked about, Aurora felt like something bad was about to happen, she knew Bernard felt it too as he was on edge more than usual this year. Aura slipped her hand into his and Bernard almost on instinct intwined their fingers. He placed a soft kiss on her check which caused her to blush a bright red and try hide in her long hair but he ruined that plan by brushing it behind her pointy ears. That was when Santa arrived. Bernard and Aura hadn't noticed anyone coming towards or watching them but practically every elf in sight had stopped or even literally dropped what they were doing to watch their Head Elf with their Head Music Elf. Santa stood also watching the young, well not really young, young looking couple. He walked up to them and cleared his throat causing the two elves who had been gazing at each other to jump at least three foot into the air and Bernard knocked off his hat. Santa beamed down at them and chuckled, "you can continue this later but I believe we have work to do."

Bernard and Aura nodded. Just then Bernard noticed the staring and he spotted Rae, Will and Judy leaning against a nearby wall, smirks set across all their faces. "Everyone back to work!" yelled a rather annoyed Head Elf. Seeing that he wasn't in the best of Spirits the elves in question immedately did as told. Santa was ready. The Reindeer were ready. All the presents lay waiting to be delievered. It was time for take off.

Once they were gone, Bernard once again turned to Aurora but this time he said, "I don't know why but I fell he may fall off some roof tonight." Aurora nodded, "yeah. Too bad, he was an okay Santa Claus." With that the two of them shrugged and headed off to see if there was any trouble or problems on any of the workshops, while they waited for Santa or whoever it was that was going to bring the Sleigh and Reindeers back, came home.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora's pov.

I sat with Rae next to some of the Reindeer stables. Will had gone off to who-knows-where. "So what you up to this year? Spending it with Will or are you going to see your family?" I asked, unclipping my snow white cloak and draping it over my lap. Rae got up from her seat and went to make sure everyone was ready for Santa's and the Reindeer's arrival. "I'm taking Will to stay with my parents, my brother and my sisters are going to be there" Rae said, she didn't get to see her family much, especially her siblings as they were always on the move while she was always needed here. I was much the same, I hardly ever heard from my family except for the odd card or letter.

"When are you leaving then?" I asked, she would have to be leaving soon if she wanted to make it to her parent's house in time for Christmas morning. "As soon as all the Reindeer are settled, we're on our way" Rae told me, by the way she kept bouncing on her feet I could tell she was excited. I slipped off my high white wedged shoes and slipped on a pair of white and silver uggs. I looked around and noticed all of the elves in sight were getting ready to so that they would be done quickly and could head home or wherever else they were spending the holidays. "I better get going, I might be back before you leave, matters how everything plays out" I said as I headed out, I turned to face Rae once more but continued walking backwards, "if I don't see you later, Merry Christmas!" Rae smiled and nodded, "back at you! Have fun!"

As I left the stables I almost ran into Jamie, he was all wrapped up in his warm clothes and looked to be heading out into the deep snow. "Its time already Jamie?" I asked. It was Jamie's job to go out when Santa arrived to let him down into the city. "Yeah, I've to go and let Santa in" Jamie stated as I tightened his scarf. As I was one of the eldest female elves, Isabella being the eldest and I was only just younger than her,and as at the moment there was no Mrs. Claus, I was seen as the sort of mother here. As Bernard was seen as a father as he was by far the oldest of the elves here and santa wasn't always here. "I'll hopefully see you later" I said as I started on my way but I was pulled back by Jamie calling after me, "Bernards looking for you!" he yelled over to me. I gave him a thumbs up to show I got the message. I rewrapped my cloak around me as I headed off to find Bernard. I spotted him on the opposite side of the room leaning against one of the pillars.

As always elves of all ages who worked in nearby areas came to see Santa's return. I came closer to Bernard and he saw me, smiling as I came closer. He took my hand in his as we walked and I blushed nervously, but I could see he was also slightly red and he looked surprised by his own actions but quite proud of himself. As usual he wore his hat ontop of his long, dark hair and with it a red and gold stripped shirt. I could recognise that hat anywhere as I made it for him the first year we spent Christmas together with just us, along with the necklace he wore around his neck. He wore long brown pants and brown shoes. We walked around the area and I noticed all the elves were all gathering and speaking loudly. I looked up to see the glittering platform was descending towards us. I shared a look with Bernard, both of us were wondering if what we had expected to happen, happened.

We came to a stop at a whinding pillar. Bernard leaned back against it, a smirk on his face as he pulled me to his chest, wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders. He was quite a bit taller than I was, me being only 5'3' and him being around 6'. I relaxed against him as I watched the platform which held the sleigh land only a couple of feet away. Inside was a man who looked to be in his middle ages and he had a young boy with him who I guessed was his son. Well, this might go a little better than the last Santa. I had never been very mad on him, as he hadn't made the best first impression (well, none really do, but that last guy was really bad).

I could help but laugh quietly as I heard the new Santa exclaim, "Where are all the grown ups?" Not like we haven't heard that one before. I felt Bernards hold on me tighten as he also chuckled, I could feel his chest rising rapidly as he did against my back. Santa got out of the sleigh and headed off towards one of the many elves that were flocking around the place.

"Hey! Kid! Who's in charge here?" I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what the answer was going to be, this had accured so many times every one of the elves here had had to say it atleast once and Bernard and I had said several hundred times.

The elf, who I recognised was Christian turned to look at him and said, "You are! And I'm not a kid, I've pointy shoes that are older than you." I giggled and muttered, "don't we all." Once again I felt the rumbling of Bernard's chest that was caused by his silent laughter. It was known I was one of the few that could get him to relax at Christmas time. We looked back to the new Santa and Christian as he was walking away and saying over his shoulder at him, "I'm an elf."

He then caught up with Tammy, who worked under Rae at the stables. "I mean you guys. Or you Girls!Who gives the orders? Who's your boss?" He just didn't seem to get it. "You are" stated Tammy as she carried over some food for the Reindeer. I spotted Rae in a stable not to far off, watching aswell as she brushed down, who looked to be, Dancer (he was her favourite, mine was Prancer, while Isabella's was Vixen). "No, No, No, No, Who's the Head Elf?" That was techniquely Bernard but we normally replied Santa and I could tell Tammy was trying to annoy him. I gave Bernard a nudge and looked up at him, "go on. Thats your que." He rolled his eyes but did as he was told. I followed from not to far off, Rae quickly came to my side and we smirked as we watched.

Bernard strode up to the two of them who were now standing outside one of the stalls, "hey! Whos causing all the trouble 'round here?" Tammy and Santa both pointed at each other and said at the same time "he is/she is." Bernard was truly in Head Elf mode as he then asked, "excuse me, are we on a coffee break?" Tammy gave him an emotionless look, "we don't drink coffee." Bernard glared down at her, "then I guess the break is over! Back to work."

"Rar!" Rae joked. I just gave her a look. "What?" she asked innocently, "he's being a bit up tight." I sighed nodding, "getting a new Santa means a whole lot more explaining, work and even worse, Paper work. It takes loads of time out of our holiday" I explained to her. She nodded in understanding. "Well I'm sure a kiss will make him feel much better!" Raechela stated smuggly. I glared up at her, "Rae." Rae just got a look of fake surprise and realisation, "oh, right you aren't seeing each other, I forgot." I just continued to glare at her, "Rae." She just waved her hand dismisively, "that boy better get up off his ass and ask you out!" My glare darkened when I noticed others were stopping what they were doing to listen in. "I mean-" Rae cut herself off when she noticed me glaring daggers at her. "I'll shut up now, bye" and quickly walked away. I gave an exasperated sigh as I made my way over to Bernard and the new Guy.

"Who are you?" I heard him ask Bernard as I came to a stop at his side. Bernard shot me a quick smile before turning back to Santa and saying, "I'm Bernard, this is Aurora. Nice to meet you Santa!" With that we walked off, leaving Santa to follow along behind us. "I'm not Santa! Look I've had a long night. Theres been dogs barking and guns going off. Look my backs killing me, you try shoving down a sea kaykes down a chimney, I'm tired of small talk." I noticed Caleb lean out from behind a pillar, raising his eyebrows and going "hmm". Bernard and I turned to face Santa as I gave Caleb a wink which he cheerfully returned.

"Let me guess," I started, leaving Bernard to finish. "The other Santa disappeared right?" asked Bernard and he rolled his eyes. He shuck his head and after placing a hand on my shoulder we continued walking quickly out of there. "Hey, I know where this is going. It wasn't my fault, the guy fell it was an accident. I have homeowner's insurance and a good attorney, not as good as my wives, but let's not open up that wound," the guy exclaimed. He really knew how to talk, like really did he ever shut up and listen?

He must have had some realistaion as he grabbed us both by the shoulders and roughly pulled us around, me slightly more than him which caused Bernard to glare at the new Santa as I rubbed my shoulder. "How did you know the other guy was gone?" he scrutinized. "Can I get you a drink?" I offered him when I noticed Bernard was looking rather on the edge of yelling. "No I don't want a drink!" he stated in disbelief.

Another voice caught our attention at that point, "I'm thirsty. And hungry too." It was the boy from before. The guy looked down at his son and said, "Charlie, I thought I told you to stay in the sleigh" as he pointed back in that direction. "Who's this?" asked Bernard, he didn't sound quite as angry. I smiled knowing he had a soft spot for kids wether they be human or elf. Santa placed his hand on the boy, Charlie's shoulder. "This is my son Charlie, I'm sorry, this is.." he bent down towards his son and tried to remember Bernard's name, "burr.. ber..-" "Bernard!" Bernard stated. I quickly stepped in before he tried to say my name, "and before you try and fail to say my name" I then looked down at Charlie and gave him a warm smile, "I'm Aurora but you can cally me Rora or Rory, most do, except Bernard" I added the last bit on with a sly smile. "Bernard and Aurora" Santa stated. Charlie out stretched his hand, "Hi Bernard! Hi Rory!" He greeted us cheerfully shaking our hands, "Hey Sport!" said Bernard as he shuck his hand. Charlie then looked up at his dad, "Hey Dad, he called me 'Sport' just like you!" Who just replied in a sarcastic tone, "wonderful".

An idea came to me and a smile lit up my face. Bernard noticed and gave me a puzzled look. I got onto my tip toes and he leaned down as I whispered into his ear. His large warm hands rested on my waist as I did, both of my own hands linked together on his shoulder. I leaned back to see his expression. He smiled down at me and we both turned to look at Charlie, I also noticed the new Guy with his eyebrows raised looking from Bernard to me and back again very quickly.

"Hey, you know what? We got something for you!" Bernard then reached inside his satchel. "Okay, hold out your hands" I told him as I went and stood behind him placing my hands on his shoulders. Charlie did as was asked. Bernard then pulled out a large snowglobe and carefully handed it to him, "now be very careful, this is very old. Just like me." Bernard eyes met mine as we had both seen the look of awe and wonder on Charlie's face.

"Check it out, Charlie" advised Bernard, still not taking his eyes from mine. Finally we looked down to see Charlie staring into the globe that had come to life before his very own eyes.

"Wow" stated Charlie, not knowing what exactly to say. "Why don't you hold onto it for me for a while, it might come in handy?" Bernard told him. I let go of Charlie and walked back over to Bernard who placed his hand on my lower back. Charlie was still gazing up at him in admirition, "thanks. Thanks alot. I promise I'll take real good care of it." Bernard pretended to glare down at him, "make sure you do". I laughed at him silently and Bernard smiled at me mischeviously. "I will" Charlie stated confidently.

He then walked over in his dad's direction, "Hey Dad! Look!" His Dad took the globe and after shaking it once and with out a second glance handed it back while stating of-handedly, "fabulous ball". This just once again caused me to roll my eyes.

Then he strode over to us and said, "Hey Barabus." I placed my hand to my forehead in exasperation as Bernard once again had to say his name. _This guy was supposed to be Santa! _Bernard sounded like he was really starting to get pissed off and when he was mad you really didn't want to get on the worng side of him, he could be scary.

"Bernard, can we take a direct flight back to reality, or do we have to change planes in Denver first?" Scott asked like he was talking to a child. This really wasn't helping his case. If anything it was making Bernard even more angry.

"Hey Larry, take Charlie here to get some chow!" ordered Bernard, and Charlie hurridly ran off towards the elf who had just gone past us. "No Larry, don't do that,. Charlie!" Santa called after him. I just sighed and said, "he'll be fine, I'll go too, Isabella should still be in the kitchens." Bernard nodded and asked, "I'll see you later?" I blushed and nodded, "definatley" and headed off towards our very large kitchens.

I caught up to Larry and Charlie. "Larry have you finished work for the night?" I asked, he looked rather tired. He nodded, "yes mum-I mean miss" he replied going red at his mistake of calling me mum. I laughed musically, "Larry your not the first to call me that and your not the last, go on home! I'll look after Charlie." Larry's face lit up with happiness, "You mean it, Miss?" I nodded, "and remember its Rory, not Miss." He nodded in excitment and then quickly ran off.

Charlie looked up at me, "that was nice of you!" I smiled down at him, "thanks Charlie. Now lets get you some food."

* * *

After we got some food and hot chocolate from Isabella (delicious as always) I decided to give Charlie a quick run-through tour. The main workshops and studios along with shops and other needs were based in the centre city and all the houses and other places were surrounding it. After showing him the different workshops and the stables which he had been in earlier, along with showing him around the music studios and the sports arenas, I showed him the houses in which Rae, Will, Isabella,Toby, Bernard and I lived. Rae and Will lived together as did Toby and Isa. Bernard and I sort of lived together. They were seperate houses with two seperate front doors but inside there are passages, doors and hallways that connect our houses together.

We even had a small snowball-fight with several other elves but when I realised the time I put a stop to it, knowing we would have toge him back to his dad.

I learned quite a bit about him and his family. His parents no longer together, his Mom now with some doctor who apparently his Dad, Scott, as I had now found out his name was, didn't like. But when Charlie told me about Neil saying there was no Santa Claus, I knew I wouldn't get along with this guy unless he changed those beliefs.

We finally found Scott and Bernard in one of the large workshops near to Santa's living quarters. Charlie ran on ahead to greet them, "Dad! You gotta see this place!" By just one look at Bernard I could tell he wasn't in a good mood. Knowing I needed to calm him down I ran over to him and on instinct he wrapped an arm firmly around my waist, I could feel the warmth of his skin through his shirt and the fabric of my cloak and dress.

"You leave tomorrow morning. You will have eleven months to get your affairs in order and you're due back here Thanksgiving," explained Bernard with a sigh.

"I'm not coming back here on Thanksgiving," said Scott. This didn't seem to go down well with Bernard, which I could understand, as he retorted sharply almost cutting Scott's sentence off.

"We'll ship the list to your house," replied Bernard through clenched teeth.

"What list?!" cried Scott. I just stared at him in shock. He had to be kidding! The List! Its..well.. The List! Everyone knows The List!

Bernard suddenly went very quiet as he said, "come on, ya know! The list." Bernard glanced around himself nervously, I knew he really didn't want to do this. He nudged me, I just gestured for him to go ahead. He gave me a look and continued.

"He's making a list" he sang quietly.

He did actually have a great singing voice, I should know. He just didn't want the elves breaking out into song at the moment.

"Checking it twice!" Charlie sang loudly catching the attention of the elves around them.

"Gonna find out who's naughty or nice" sang all the elves together.

I just couldn't help myself, "Santa Claus is coming to TOWN!" I sang loudly and professionly getting a short but loud clap from all the elves who then went back to work. I took a bow and then looked back to Scott and Charlie who were both staring at me.

"What?" I asked, wondering why they continued to stare. Bernard was aswell but he was just smiling and I had gotten rather used to Bernard just watching me at random moments throughout the day.

"You have a good set of pipes on you!" remarked Scott. I nodded proudly, "Thanks. Its what I do." Charlie felt the need to fill his dad in, "Rory is head of the music department." Scott nodded and then we all looked back to Bernard as we all went back to our previous conversation that had been happening before the random outburst of song.

Bernard covered his face with his free hand, I just smiled fondly around at the elves before leaning into Bernard slightly, his arm once again tightening around me.

"Put a 'P' next to the kids that are nice and a 'C' next to the naughty ones" explained our Head Elf, to us it was pretty simple but to our new Santa, it just didn't seem to come so easily to him.

"'P' and 'C'?" He asked us. Seriously!? And I thought this guy couldn't get any worse! He can't even figure out how to work the List.

"Yeah," came Charlie's answer, "'P' for present and 'C' for coal! Right Bernard?" I couldn't help but smile sweetly at how Charlie had already taken such a liking to Bernard and how he looked up to the Head Elf.

"Right!" replied Bernard, shooting a grateful smile down at the boy, as he once again turned and walked off. I was forced to walk with him as his arm was still firmly wrapped around me.

Scott Calvin continued to follow after us asking questions. "Wait, hang on! How do I know who's been good or bad?" he asked us.

Bernard wasn't in the mood for his stupid questions and gave a short answer of, "you'll know!"

Then our 'Santa' said something that caused us to freeze and glare at him, "What if I don't want to do this?!" We turned to look in shock up at him, we ran up the steps to get in closer not wanting the elves to hear such talk. Sure, many were quite old but they were still basically children.

"Don't even kid about something like that!" Bernard scolded him. I was practically shocked into silence. Not ever had someone not wanted to be Santa. Yes, most would be surprised, some quite annoying when it came to asking questions but they always wanted the job, no one had ever turned it down or even ever thought of doing so.

"Why not? What if I don't buy into this Santa Claus thing? What if I choose not to believe it?!" He had said this all too loud, being heard by all the elves around us and silence fell. One I had never heard before. A tear ran down my face, one I hadn't even realised had fallen until Bernard brushed it away with his fingers. It was deathly quiet, not a sound was heard as all elves watched the exchange and waited for either Bernard or I to respond. I leaned into Bernard and shuck my head back and forth against his shoulder, not being able to reply as I was thinking of what the outcomes could be of such a thing happening. I could easily feel Bernard shaking with anger and sadness.

"Then there will be millions of disappointed children around the world," came Bernard's reply, his arm was now wrapped tightly around my back, keeping me firmly to his chest.

I turned slightly to look at Scott, I tried to get the moisture back in my mouth so I could speak clearly. "You see, children hold the Spirit of Christmas within their hearts," I told him quietly, yet still all present heard.

Bernard gave me a squeeze and gave me a reassuring smile before continuing, "You wouldn't want to be responsible for killing the Spirit of Christmas, now would you," he stopped for a moment adding on in a cold voice, "Santa?"

With that said, the elves once again started muttering away loudly to each other as they went back to what they were doing before the display. Bernard let go of me and turned sharply and quickly fled down the stairs, calling out and not looking back, "Judy will take you to your room, get out of the suit, it needs to be cleaned." Scott's reply was truly, very mature.

"And taken in!"

I spotted Bernard walking between several of the toy stations and calling up to Scott, "Then get some sleep, we have a lot of work to do and only a year in which to do it."

Scott-I mean Santa, turned around and noticing I was still there asked, "who kicked your boyfriends reindeer?" I rolled my eyes at the childish remark. "You!" I replied coldly, "And he's not my boyfriend." He just nodded his head and said in a sarcastic tone, "Right."

"If it wasn't for Bernard there would most likely be no Christmas! He's the one who keeps things running here and the one who keeps Santa's like you in line" I told him. He just shuck his head in disbelief.

"I still don't see what I've done to be hated by him so much?" he replied just as coldly as I had been. "Christmas is a hard time for him and then when a new Santa comes along, You, that means a whole lot more work for him, and with you having such an attitude and practically yelling across the North Pole that you don't believe in this, as you put it, 'Santa Claus thing' isn't helping!" I yelled into his face getting very close to him and glaring at him. He had a look of pure terror on his face now, "you're scary when you want to be." I just gave an evil smirk back and said, "I'm trying to protect my elves from people like you, disbelievers."

It was only then did I notice, the elves had once again all stopped working and were quiet, all smiling fondly down at me. "Everyone back to work" I called up at them and they did as ordered.

He sound of a train came from our left. I looked over and saw Judy sitting silently on it, Charlie was sitting behind her. "Good luck" I told her and after waving to Charlie I left in search of Bernard, knowing I would be the only one able to calm him down at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora's pov.

It didn't take long to figure out where to find Bernard. Most elves were either gone home now or having small celebrations. Some would be finishing off some extra work and some others would be leaving to go see family or go on vacation. Everywhere was quite and there was not a soul in sight. There wasn't a sound from the stables so I was guessing all the Reindeer were fast asleep aswell.

It was a beautiful night and the beaming white rays of the moon glistened on the fresh white snow the covered the ground in a white blanket aswell as the small circular ice-rink right outside the main building, filled with our many workshops. The sky was a deep, dark blue, almost black and the Northen Lights danced above us amoung the many stars forming their constellations. Even though the ground was covered in snow and never melted, it never truly felt cold here.

A cold breeze pulled me from my thoughts back to the job at hand. I snuck around to the side of the large and beautiful building that was the centre of elf life and began to climb using the many windows and decorations that hung from the walls. After several seconds of climbing at a fast pace and flipped myself up onto the roof and onto my feet. There lying quite still on his back with his eyes closed was the Head Elf himself.

I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest and couldn't help but admire at how he looked when he was at peace. He looked even more handsome and he looked younger and more child-like, just like the rest of the elves. We were woodland elves, Bernard and I, so were Rae and Isa along with Will and Toby.

Woodland elves normally stuck to the woods or would try to pass off as humans. Many of them worked for Mother Nature and helped her keep the world in balance. Very few did anything outside of that, but we were some if those exact few that wanted something more. So we were offered places here at the North Pole. We didn't see our families much but we were happy and had made new families for ourselves and had new lifes.

It took me a while to realise I was staring at Bernard but luckily it seemed as though he hadn't noticed my presence just yet. I carefully made my way over to sit at his side. He must have heard me sitting down as he slowly opened his eyes and a small sad smile formed on his face. He sat up slowly, pushing himself up with his elbows to look at me in the eyes. After he was fully up and was once again looking down at me, he sighed.

"How can Christmas be so tiring?" he sounded exhausted and it just about broke my heart. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him to me, his came around me aswell rather loosely, but there. At that moment I didn't know what compelled me to do it but I did, I began to sing.

" Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah"

Bernard pulled away from me and was just watching me silently, his look unreadable. I just closed my eyes and continued to sing letting my voice out and letting it be heard across all of the North Pole.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on your troubles will be miles away, oh

Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore, ah  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
They gather near to us once more, ooh"

Suddenly, Bernard's voice blended in with mine, hesitant at first but he grew braver and soon we were both singing loudly and confidently as one. My eyes were now wide open, as were his, watching each other intently as we sang our piece. His voice sang in the lower octave at some points others he was only a few notes below as a harmony, it sounded all so beautiful.

"Through the years we all will be together and  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bow, oh  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now, oh, oh

Faithful friends who are dear to us  
They gather near to us once more, oh, oh

Through the years we all will be together and  
If the fates allow,  
But 'til then we'll have to muddle through somehow, oh yeah, oh, oh  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now"

We finished together and our voices faded away into the silence of the night. It was undescribable. The was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard and I found myself speechless. Bernard's right hand came up and cupped my cheek, "I love your voice" he said nothing louder than a whisper but just loud enough for my ears to catch. I blushed and looked away, trying to use my hair as a shield to hide my now red face. The elf before brushed my hair aside with a soft chuckle.

"You should sing more" I told him quietly. He shuck his head, "nope."

I looked at him with amusment and shock, "why ever not?"

"I have to remain as the cold and heartless Head Elf" he told me. He always had alot of weight on his shoulders and the stress really built up. He needed to be able to do all jobs there at the pole, do all the paper work, sometimes Santa's aswell. If others couldn't work even Santa he would have to do their work normally. He had to make sure everything was on schedule, make sure all presents were made and had to check over everyones work to make sure it was just right. He also had to keep an eye on new elves and make sure everyone was doing okay and didn't have any problems wether they were to do with work or not, I guess he was a bit of a psychotrist at times but normally that job was left to me.

There was so much more he had to deal with and so I always tried my best to relieve some of the stress in any way possible.

"You'll never be cold or heartless, all here love you Bernard!" I said, surely he knew that, how all the elves looked up to him and respected him. Bernard like me was very protective and cared much for his elves, that included me. When anyone was injured, sick or just unhappy he wanted to be notified right away and when he was he was there within seconds. Whenever any of the younger elves who weren't working yet were around and wanted to play with Bernard he gave up whatever free time he had to make them happy. We always said how Bernard would make a great father, we all knew that for some reason he never got into relationships.

Bernard just smiled at me, "thanks Aura." I loved his nickname for me and how he was the only one whoever called me that. We lay back and looked up at the stars, pointing if we spotted any constellations or anything interesting.

"Look!" cried Bernard suddenly, "a shooting star! Make a wish Aura." He closed his eyes and a look of concentration came across his face. I watched him for several moments knowing exactly what I would wish for. I looked up into the sky and wished with all my heart, _'someday, I wish Bernard will love me like I do him.' _Sure it was a stupid wish, but it was something I wanted not something I needed but I could hope. Sure, we acted all close and 'lovey-dovey' as Rae says but we never kissed or went out, he has never even danced with me at one of the many partys, balls and dances thrown here at the North Pole ( but that could be because he hardly ever goes to them).

I had always felt rather jealous of Rae and Isabella, how they had their practically prefect relationships with Will and Toby. They hardly ever faught, they spent nearly ever second together that they could and they were always trying to show each other how much they loved one another wether it be just something small or something completely out there and huge. I had never had that. With anyone. So I always felt rather left out when the two would get onto the conversation of what had been happening with them lately and all the dates and gifts and other things they did with their boyfriends.

I wipped away a lone tear that had fallen quickly before Bernard noticed. I hated being seen as weak, though I knew everyone had their weak moments, I just didn't share mine with the public, mine usually happened within the comfort of my own house. I wasn't perfect who could be.

I was bossy, I knew that.

I was overly sarcastic at times, I knew that very well.

I was easily pissed off, that was widely known.

I was overly protective of my friends and the elves here.

If I was upset or suffering in anyway, I normally wouldn't say and would keep it to myself.

I didn't trust easily, so new Santas didn't usually go down well with me as they would have to earn my respect and trust first.

I was terribly stubborn and knew how to hold a grudge.

See I'm not perfect, no one is. I should now, I help alot over in the Naughty and Nice Centre and sometimes with Santa when he is checking his list.

I let out a large yawn, Bernard must have seen and heard me as he gave a chuckle a chuckle and then propped himself up onto his elbow. "Lets go home, you look like you could use some sleep." I nodded in agreement, "You hungry?" I asked. I was starving and would most likely make something to eat once we reached our homes. He nodded as he got to his feet and helped me up by taking hold if my hands and lifting me up. I looked up into his face and was startled to see it held an evil smirk that reminded me largely of Rae when she got one of her ideas. It took only a second to figure out what his plan was and and already I was against it, "Bernard! No, No! You know how much I hat-" but I was cut off as we disappeared into thin air and reappeared inside Bernard's front hall.

I felt slightly dizzy and tried to hit Bernard over the head but missed. "You know how much I hate it when you do that!" I scolded him. He just laughed, I'm not sure if he was laughing at what I siad or my fail attempts at walking. Before I knew what was happening I was sweeped off my feet and into the air. "Bernard!" I cried in shock as he continued to carry me down the corridor. I didn't understand why I was even complaining. He ste me down on one his large mahogany counters in his kitchen before he started rifling through his fridge for some foos.

His kitchen was very simple. Mahogany counters around the large room with an island in the middle with a marble top. There were a few pictures here and there of us and friends along with some of Bernard's family. Next to where I was sitting was a dark red phone hanging off the wall. There was a large Christmas tree to one corner that was simply decorated in silver and gold tinsel with blue, green and red lights. There were several bobbles on different colours but not many as mainly the decorationg went into the big tree in the main room.

Through a set of large wooden doors to my left was the main room. This room was beautiful. It had a gorgeous stone fireplace with a blazing fire and a flat screen television above it. Next to it was a large Christmas Tree that Bernard and I had spent much time decorating. There were several chairs and couches around the room, along with a large piano to the right of the room. There were paintings and drawings up on the walls, christmas decoration were all over.

"You have some clothes upstairs, why don't you go and get changed while I sort this all out?" offered Bernard as he began searching for plates and mugs and ingredients around his kitchen. I nodded and lept of the counter and headed for the door and back out into the hall where a winding staircase was. Unlike my house, Bernard's room was on the second floor (this first floor being the groundfloor if you didn't already know), while in my house my room was on the third floor. There was never a shortage of houses here at the Pole.

I found the spare room that was attached to Bernard's, the room I alway used if I stayed with him. I started rooting through the drawers and found a purple tank top and a off shoulder top with a rose on it. Then I found some black dance sweats along with a red, white and grey cardigan. I took a quick shower in the bathroom across from the room afterwards, I put them on and plaited my hair back into two braids before adding a black beanie and slipping a pair of purple slipper boots onto my feet. I skipped back down the stairs looking forward to a nice relaxing evening with Bernard.

I found him stretched across one of the many couches in his living room infront of the coffee table with two mugs of hot chocolate and some scarmbled eggs, sausages and toast. I smiled at this, Bernard wasn't the best cook but he was excellent when it came to fry ups. Most weekends I came here for breakfast, the two of us cooking the fry and then sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen and eating together.

He looked up as I came in a smile lighting up his face. He moved over slightly to give me room and I gladly lay down beside him on the large couch, snuggling in close to his chest. After a few moments of just laying together watching the flames dance and hearing them crackle inside the fireplace, we sat up and began to eat in a comfortable silence, glancing back and forth between each other, blushing when wither one of us got caught.

Afterwards, when the dishes were all cleaned and put away, we settled back down on the couch and Bernard switched on the television along with the DVD player. We put in the old movie, 'Santa Claus' I had always liked this movie. It was different to how it really was but it was interesting. I also found it funny how some people pictured us elves.

It wasn't long before darkness took over and I fell into a sleep filled with beautiful winter wonderland filled dreams.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to all my lovely readers! I hope you all like my new story!  
Please review nicely and check out my other stories!  
Love, Áine.**


End file.
